


I Love You

by orpheous87



Series: Orpheous87 25 Days of Drarry 2019 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 25 Days of Harry and Draco, Kissing in the Snow, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Reminiscing, Walking in the snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Harry and Draco have a winter holiday in France, Harry surprises Draco with a proposal.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Orpheous87 25 Days of Drarry 2019 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559152
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80
Collections: 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2019





	I Love You

“Everything always looks so beautiful in the snow, doesn’t it?” Harry asked as he and Draco strolled along, the snow crunching under their feet.

“It does,” Draco agreed, adjusting his umbrella over his shoulder. 

“It used to be my favourite time at school,” Harry admitted, glancing at Draco as they passed a line of lamposts. “Hogwarts always looked amazing in the snow, even if it was bloody freezing.” 

“Warming charms were definitely in use a lot in our common room,” Draco said, nodding. “Being under the lake meant we sometimes had ice on the walls.” 

“Really?” Harry asked. “I can’t believe I didn’t know that. Being up a tower wasn’t great in the wind, but the snow wasn’t too bad.” 

“As much as I loved our common room,” Draco said. “I think I’d have preferred to be up a tower in the winter.” 

Harry chuckled. “As much as I loved being at school in winter, I prefer it now we’ve left,” he said. “I think I appreciate it more.” 

“You appreciate winter more?” Draco asked, looking at Harry. “What do you mean?” 

“Well, we get to do things like this,” Harry said, gesturing to the building to his left. “Would you have ever thought you’d be walking alongside The Louvre in the middle of December?”

“Well, I mean, I’ve done this before,” Draco said. “We used to holiday in France when I was younger.” 

“Yeah, but in December?” Harry asked pointedly. “I would expect you to have done it in the summer.” 

“No, I suppose not,” Draco replied. “Mother quite liked the snowy holidays, so if we didn’t have snow in England, we’d go somewhere there was some.” 

“But skiing or somewhere, right?” Harry asked. “Not just wandering through the streets of Paris?” 

“No,” Draco agreed. “This actually is a first for me.” 

Harry smiled. “I’ve had a lot of first holidays with you,” he said softly. “I’ve been to places I could only have dreamed about as a child. My prospects of leaving the country for a holiday with the Dursleys were very bleak.” 

“I’m happy to have helped with that,” Draco said, smiling back. “I wouldn’t want to do this with anyone else.” 

“Me neither,” Harry said, stopping. “In fact, I have something I want to ask you,” he added, pulling his hands out of his pockets. 

Draco stopped walking too, turning to watch Harry curiously. 

Harry took a deep breath and knelt down, the snow instantly soaking through the knee of his jeans. He held out a small, open box, revealing a simple gold band. “Draco Malfoy, I love you so, so much and I can’t imagine my life without you. Will you marry me?” 

Draco’s mouth dropped open and he felt frozen in place for a moment, before he nodded. “Yes… yes, of course I’ll marry you! Get up and kiss me before you get frozen to the ground!” 

Harry grinned and jumped up, throwing his arms around Draco and kissing him deeply, the umbrella that Draco was holding fell to the ground to allow the gently falling snow to cover their hair as they twirled on the spot. 

Despite the snow, Draco’s happiness spread throughout him like a warm glow and he squeezed Harry tightly. “I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too,” Harry whispered back, his eyes shining with happiness.


End file.
